KakuHidan - Secret Lover
by TheAkatsukixo
Summary: 'Sepertinya aku menyukai Hidan…Ah? Apa? Tidak-tidak! Bodoh kau Kakuzu, kau itu laki-laki dan Hidan itu juga laki-laki!" pikiran Kakuzu kacau, dia bingung. Apa dia benar-benar gay? Dan itu karena Hidan? KakuHidan - Secret Lover. Berawal dari Kakuzu menyewa kamar pasangan suami istri dengan 1 bed, Kakuzu berpikir dia mencintai Hidan. WARNING INSIDE


KakuHidan – Secret Lover

Pairing: KakuHidan. Kakuzu x Hidan. Seme x uke

Warning: yaoi. Boyxboy. Lemon/lime. Bagi Anda yang bukan fujoshi & masih di bawah umur diharap segera pencet tombol back karena fanfiction ini akan mengubah hidup Anda 180 drajat XD /heleh

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Hidan XD wkwkwk bercanda :v

Enjoy~^^

Matahari sudah di puncak kepala. Ya, siang hari ini sungguh lebih panas daripada hari-hari kemarin. Dua pria berjubah Akatsuki yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk misi pertama mereka itupun merasa kegerahan.

"Kuzuuu! Berhenti sebentarlah! Aku capek! Hari ini panas sekali! Kita cari penginapan dulu lah!" suara pria berambut silver yang mengusik telinga sang bendahara Akatsuki, Kakuzu, membuat Kakuzu mendengus kesal.

"Apa lagi? Kita baru setengah perjalanan" ucap Kakuzu cuek tanpa melihat balik ke Hidan.

"Ahh! Apa susahnya sih cari penginapan? Nah itu ada! Ayo kesana!" ujar Hidan menunjuk sebuah penginapan mini di ujung jalan.

"huh. Terserah" Kakuzu mengikuti Hidan dari belakang.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Selamat datang di penginapan ini" sapa seorang wanita receptionist ramah.

"Hn. Ada kamar kosong?" Tanya Kakuzu

"ada tuan. Tinggal satu. Hm…tapi itu kamar….." Wanita receptionist itu berbisik sesuatu di telinga Kakuzu.

"Hn? Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting biaya sewanya murah tidak?" Tanya Kakuzu

"hanya 200 ryo, tuan" jawab receptionist itu

"baiklah, aku sewa 1 kamar" ucap Kakuzu sambil menulis di buku tamu lalu menyerahkan uang pada receptionist.

"terima kasih, tuan. Ini kuncinya, ruangannya ada di pojok dekat tangga. Selamat beristirahat" ucap receptionist itu sambil memberi Kakuzu kunci kamar.

"Hei, Hidan. Kau jadi mau istirahat atau tidak?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil melangkah meninggalkan Hidan yang sedang melamun.

"Hm? Eh iya iya!" Hidan terbubar dari lamunannya lalu mengikuti Kakuzu.

"Kuzu! Kau gila? Masa kau pesan kamar untuk pasangan suami istri? Cuma 1 tempat tidur lagi" omel Hidan.

"Hn. Cuma ini yang tersisa. Lagipula harga sewanya murah" ucap Kakuzu datar.

"Haaaah, terserah. Aku mau tidur dulu" ucap Hidan melepas jubahnya dan meletakkan sembarangan di lantai lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur mini itu.

Kakuzu hanya mendengus kesal. Lalu ia coba membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang ia berbagi bersama Hidan.

Kakuzu sebenarnya tidak tidur, matanya masih terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Terdengar bunyi dengkuran Hidan, Kakuzu menoleh.

Hidan tertidur dengan posisi menghadap ke Kakuzu. Entah dorongan darimana, Kakuzu mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusapnya pada rambut silver Hidan.

'Hn. Damai sekali Hidan kalau seperti ini. Wajahnya _cute. _Eh? Apa yang aku bilang tadi?' pikir Kakuzu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Tangan Kakuzu mulai mengelus pipi Hidan.

'Sepertinya aku menyukai Hidan…Ah? Apa? Tidak-tidak! Bodoh kau Kakuzu, kau itu laki-laki dan Hidan itu juga laki-laki!" pikiran Kakuzu kacau, dia bingung. Apa dia benar-benar _gay? _Dan itu karena Hidan?

Kakuzu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar menyukai Hidan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Jika aku memberitahukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, pasti ia akan menjauhiku, merasa jijik padaku. Apa aku harus…. Me-_rape_ dia?" pikir Kakuzu lagi. Dia agak kaget ketika Hidan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kakuzu, Kakuzu pikir Hidan terbangun, ternyata tidak.

"huffft hampir saja" ucap Kakuzu, dia tidak mau ketahuan Hidan saat dia mengelus pipinya karena Hidan pasti berpikir 'Kakuzu kau aneh'

Sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang, Kakuzu memeluk tubuh Hidan dari belakang. Sambil berharap supaya Hidan tidak terbangun, Kakuzu mengelus perut Hidan yang berbentuk itu.

"hmmmm" gumam Hidan. Kakuzu mengangkat tangannya, kali ini memang Hidan hanya mendengkur, dia tidur lelap sekali. Dan tentu saja, hal ini dimanfaatkan Kakuzu untuk menjelajahi tubuh Hidan dengan tangannya itu.

Kakuzu memindahkan badannya supaya makin dekat dengan Hidan, sampai kemaluannya menyentuh bokong Hidan. Kakuzu menciumi leher Hidan dengan lembut, lalu tangannya berpindah ke bawah…..makin ke bawah…..makin ke bawah…..

"nggghhh" Hidan menggeliat saat tangan Kakuzu sudah masuk ke dalam celana-celana Hidan. Sepertiya Dewi Fortuna sedang di pihak Kakuzu, Hidan hanya mendesah pelan tapi matanya masih tertutup, artinya dia masih terlelap.

Kakuzu menyeringai di balik cadarnya lalu melanjutkan aksinya. Kakuzu mulai mengelus penis Hidan perlahan tapi pasti.

"aah ahh" desah Hidan pelan lagi tapi sambil memejamkan mata.

Kakuzu tak berhenti mengelus penis Hidan saat dia tahu Hidan masih belum sadar.

"ahhh f-faster..mmmhh" pinta Hidan sambil tetap memjamkan mata. Kakuzu menyeringai lalu mempercepat kerja tangannya pada penis Hidan.

"ah yeess…ahhh Jashin-sama" desah Hidan lagi membuat Kakuzu _turned on_. Kakuzu makin mempercepat kerja tangannya lagi sambil menciumi leher Hidan, meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di sana.

Kakuzu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia mulai menarik celana-celana Hidan ke bawah, menelanjangi Hidan. Dielusnya paha dan bokong Hidan, sukses membuat Hidan mengerang seksi.

Kakuzu membuka jubahnya, segala pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, termasuk cadarnya yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Lalu ia baru menyadari ketika Hidan membuka matanya….

"Kakuzu!? Kenapa aku telanjang?! Dan kau juga?! Kau apakan aku?" Tanya Hidan terkejut. Kakuzu hanya diam lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hidan dengan menciumi bibir Hidan.

Hidan yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya ini, apalagi dari seorang laki-laki langsung shock. Dia tak menyangka, seorang Kakuzu, partnernya selama ini ternyata…

Hidan langsung merasa sesak nafas saat Kakuzu menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hidan. Sembari menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya pada kemaluan Hidan yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun, Kakuzu menjelajahi rongga mulut Hidan, menyapa satu persatu gigi Hidan, menyapu rongga mulutnya, dan bergelayut dengan lidah Hidan.

"Ngh!" desah Hidan yang kekurangan nafas. Kakuzu menyadarinya lalu menarik lidahnya keluar dari mulut Hidan, membiarkan Hidan bernafas sejenak.

"K-Kakuzu?! Kau kenapa? Kau kerasukan setan apa?" Tanya Hidan heran sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Hidan"

"Hah?!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH" teriak Hidan saat Kakuzu tiba-tiba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam bokong Hidan.

"Hn. Kau kan _masochist_, Hidan. Jadi aku pikir kau tak perlu aku persiapkan dulu…"

"ahh ahh- AHHH" teriak Hidan makin keras lagi. Beruntung, ini masih siang bolong jadi orang-orang di penginapan ini sedang keluar.

"Hmmm. Aku tak menyangka kau punya lubang serapat ini, Hidan" ucap Kakuzu sambil terus men-in-out kan penisnya pada bokong Hidan.

"AHHH S-STOP! J-Jashin-samaaaa~" teriak Hidan lagi. Kakuzu tidak menghiraukan, malah makin mempercepat temponya.

"desah namaku, Hidan" bisik Kakuzu dengan nada seduktif di telinga Hidan.

"AAAHHH K-KAKUZUUUU! H-HARDER! F-FASTER!" pinta Hidan.

"tentu" ucap Kakuzu sambil menyeringai, Kakuzu semakin mempercepat temponya dan semakin dalam mendorong penisnya ke dalam bokong Hidan, sampai mengenai prostatnya.

"AH YES! AH YES! J-JASHIN-SAMA F-FORGIVE ME. IT FEELS SO….AH- GOOD!" teriak Hidan lagi

"hmmm. Bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Kakuzu

"l-luar biasa…." Ucap Hidan terbata-bata karena ulah Kakuzu tadi.

"AKu tidak keberatan kok jika kau memintaku melakukan itu setiap hari" ucap Kakuzu menyeringai

"a-apa? Bokongku sakit tau!" ujar Hidan. Kakuzu tertawa renyah.

"K-kakuzu..." panggil Hidan tiba-tiba

"Hm?" Kakuzu menoleh, menatap Hidan dengan wajah penasaran.

"apa yang kau…katakana tadi itu…benar?" Tanya Hidan sambil _blushing_

"yang mana?"

"yang itu….anu….yang bahwa kau…mencintaiku?" ucap Hidan malu-malu.

"Hm. Itu benar. Sangat benar. Aku benar benar jujur, Hidan" ucap Kakuzu membawa Hidan dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku rasa…aku…"

"Tidak perlu membalas cintaku, Hidan. Aku tau kau tak mungkin mencintaiku balik…" ucap Kakuzu tersenyum miris

"t-tidak! Aku rasa…A-aku mencintaimu juga, Kakuzu…" ucap Hidan _blushing hard_

"Benar?" Tanya Kakuzu ragu.

"i-iya…" ujar Hidan malu-malu memeluk Kakuzu.

"hm, senang mendengarnya" ucap Kakuzu sambil mengelus rambut Hidan.

Ketika dua manusia saling jatuh cinta, tidak akan ada yang boleh menghalangi mereka. Tidak peduli walau sekalipun mereka berdua laki-laki, karena yang mengikat mereka adalah cinta…

-THE END-

Huwaaaaa :'v gimana nih fanfiction aku? So sweet? Kawaii? Gomen ne kalo lemon nya ga hot XD ini lemon fanfiction pertama aku :v

Review nya dibutuhkan ya untuk perkembangan fanfiction saya ke depannya ^^ arigatou gozaimasu minna-san ^^ *bows*


End file.
